TOF Tough love
by AiSilmi
Summary: Who would of thought Claire had two faces? When things get rough Rue runs to Mint but Mint isn't all peaches and cream either.
1. Whipped babbys

Hi Aisilmi first fan fic ever! Oh yah this is like pg-13 pushing it because my humor's like R so If you've been sheltered from things like bondage queens and toe lickers then you probably shouldn't read this. (actions) thoughts [writers note] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A very pretty house surrounded in flowers located on the hills emerges from the bright happy sun and magic fairies fly by all "He he.")  
  
Rue: I can't believe it I finally get to move in with Claire! Oh after this we can get married and have children. (Rue happily drags in his bags)  
  
Claire: Oh yes Darling we will have lots and lots of children! You do you want to make some right now? (Shimmies)  
  
Rue: Yah, yah whatever Claire. (He says with out even hardly looking at her) I wish Mint were here..  
  
Claire: for making babies? (A very pissed off Claire look)  
  
Narrator: and so began the lovers relationship else where mint is bored  
  
(fade in on mint)  
  
Mint: Im so bored.  
  
(One month later)  
  
Mint: Im so bored.  
  
(fade out)  
  
Narrator: The Villagers some times say they hear screams late at night coming from that house upon the hill. Some say its Haunted and others say there's torture-taking place. some say it's their house because they live there.  
  
(A dilapidated house appears from the shadows and then dramatically lighting strikes near by it.)  
  
Rue: NO! Claire no more! (Rue hides under a dusty old bed)  
  
Claire: I told you slave its not Claire its QUEEN!  
  
Rue: (starts a letter; Dear Mint its just Rue saying hi Friend! how have you been? Could I come over sometime? Maybe move in even? PLEASE please plea--)  
  
Claire: Oh I see you slave you're under the bed! (she pulls out a pair of scissors) You know I thought we should do something about that odd haircut of yours.  
  
Rue: NO my hair! Claire I mean Queen wait! Wait!(--se please please please please please)  
  
Narrator: oh looks like Claire and Rue have his a couple of bumps on the road to marriage. Rue that adulterer moving in to another girls home I hope he rots in (loud banging sound) Oh my what the (Rue's futile screaming) was that?  
  
(fade in on mint at the dinner table the worthless book of the cosmos is used to hold up the uneven side of the table)  
  
Mint: Yah how! no pumpkins! (mint dances around the table trying everything twice.) When I rule the world I'll make everyone burn their pumpkin crops  
  
Maya: yes my dear sister when you rule the world I don't know why dad wanted her back.  
  
Guard: Oh yah I got a letter for you Mint (pause) a month ago. I think I lost it or something  
  
Maya: and you tell her now why?  
  
Mint: YOU stupid Jerk Guard! How dare you loose my letter go lick fathers feet as punishment! (stomps her foot)  
  
Guard: yes mam! (walks off to into the kings room)  
  
Mint: what a good guard he didn't even complain.  
  
Maya: my dear sister I do believe that's the one with foot fetish.  
  
Mint: right Ill have to remember that. (doesn't know what a foot fetish is or she'd be mad)  
  
(fade out)  
  
Narrator: Rue who ran away from Claire finally, arrives at the palace steps. (Rue appears and climbs up the stairs then collapses)  
  
Guard: (with guard2's toe in his mouth) hay.. That guy just fell down  
  
Gaurd2: Oh better bring him in. (picks Rue up and carries him inside)  
  
(fade in room with Rue lying on the bed and Mint sitting in the chair next to his bed)  
  
Mint: Oh he so peace full and innocent when he sleeps. (leans in close and kisses him)  
  
Rue: Cl. Claire  
  
Mint: (sweat drop) something's never change.  
  
Rue: I mean queen ah! Not the cat of nine tales ah!! Its beaded!!  
  
Mint: HAY! (stomps on the floor in frustration) WAKE up.  
  
Rue: where am I? Where are my shoes and socks? how come my toes are wet?  
  
Mint: Rue what are you doing here?! (in distress) shouldn't you be with Claire?  
  
Rue: (shudders at the sound of her name) you know that thing you have for pumpkins?  
  
Mint: yah..  
  
Rue: I have that for Claire.  
  
Mint: Oh that's horrible poor thing.. (mint gives him a sad look and a big hug) YES!! Yes! First I couldn't have the relic then I couldn't have the world then I couldn't even have Rue. My streak of bad luck is finally over. BUT How will I ever tell Rue that Im in like with him!?  
  
Rue: uh um M-mint (blushes and gives her a funny face.)  
  
Mint: what?  
  
Rue: you grew.  
  
(fade out and loud screaming and bang noises)  
  
[they don't allow violence in pg-13]  
  
[Ok hope you enjoyed this It was fun writing it I hope it will be fun reading it maybe next time I'll try doing a longer chapter next time if people liked it] 


	2. Appears Flick and the first shard

Aisilmi here chapter two the love relic! Sorry about the last one it had too much implied beating so Im going to try to conform to expectable humor, which makes me sad. [Spanish meets English pun.] (actions) thoughts [writers note] 'illegal word' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Begins with Mint bossing around servants in the guest room with Rue who is deeply contemplating the change in Claire.)  
  
Mint: servant! Go get me some food and take a bath you smell like pumpkins!  
  
Rue: Claire what happened to you? You became so different  
  
Mint: Stupid! Stupid! GET TO WORK!  
  
Rue: Mint?  
  
Mint: CAN'T you see IM DIRECTING THE FEEBLE MINDED! (classic Mint stomp)  
  
Rue: yes I can see your yelling but I have something to ask you.  
  
Mint: oh right right (mint sits down and flits her orange hair with the back of her hand)  
  
Rue: um well can I-uh can I move in with you? You see Claire and I haven't been getting along lately and you're the only one with a guarded castle that I know.  
  
Mint: HM let me think about it (pauses) NO!  
  
Rue: what why not? (blink blink)  
  
Mint: because I said so.  
  
Rue: Please! Mint Im begging you (gets down on his knees) I need you? Claire always asked me to beg for her (sniff) Claire  
  
Mint: he needs me? Maybe after all that Claire trouble he realized he had feelings for me and.. FINE! But you got to become my personal guard!  
  
Rue: (sweat drop) no common I'd rather be cook then watch you all day. Since when do you need protection anyhow?  
  
Mint: I don't but my father demanded I get a guard and I don't want it to be someone I don't know.  
  
(A guy with crimson hair and eyes entered guest room. He was so striking even in his cotton plaid shirt and dirty blue jeans that he almost fell out of place next to the dull looking Rue.)  
  
Mint: I want it to be him! (points at the bishie)  
  
Crimson hair guy: (pops in between them tilting his head and looking at Mint) yo Im looking for a ugly bratty princess named mint, have you seen her around here?  
  
Rue: (stares at the guy) she's right next to you.  
  
Mint: UGLY WHO ARE YOU CALLING UG-(Rue watches in horror as the crimson haired mystery man kisses mint.)  
  
Crimson haired guy: In that case I Flick am not going to hate working for you! Im best at protecting beautiful women! (peace sign)  
  
Mint: my first kiss (blushes)  
  
Rue: Hey why the 'heck' did you go and do that! Im her personal guard so I have to beat the living 'crud' out of you now! WHAT is this feeling? I've never felt it before  
  
Mint: you'll be my bodyguard?  
  
Rue & Flick: Of course! (pause) hey she was talking to me!  
  
Mint: huh that was an impossible occurrence? Their train of thought must be the same  
  
(Rue and Flick stare each other down)  
  
Rue: you ringo flavored! Kissing bluffer fish! Womanizer!  
  
Flick: you yuki flavored! Not out of closet yet blow fish! Homo! (all so said in unison)  
  
Mint: you can both be my body guards! It will be great! yes two hot guys  
  
Rue: fine but I don't like it (sits down on the bed) EVER since that jerk kissed her I've wanted to kill him. I just can't explain it. I've never been violent before  
  
Flick: whatever. Hey mint how about a date? (clasps Mints hands in his own)  
  
Mint: sorry but today Im searching for the relic to take over the world! (gets out her magic rings)  
  
Flick: (waves a mini-flag) Oh I just love a women with spirit -heart  
  
Rue: (glares at Flick) Stupid.  
  
Flick: (glares back) fag.  
  
Rue: (glowers) 'Arse'.  
  
Flick: nice retort where'd you learn that chrono cross?  
  
Mint: come on! Guys It's called LOVE relic not STUPID guy fight (stomps so hard the stone floor is dented [its marble which is like dun soft rock])  
  
(the three exit)  
  
Narrator: What a handsome new bishie this Flick is. Looks like Rue's got his cheating cut out for him.  
  
(fade in on a forest)  
  
Mint: welcome to Saijukan!  
  
Flick: Saijukan? Mink that means in--- oh well you have me as your bodyguard. (hugs mint from behind resting his head on her shoulder)  
  
Mint: And Rue too! an altar should be around here somewhere! (breaks free of Flick and runs off)  
  
Flick: hey you come back here don't think Im done with you yet Mint-tea (runs after her)  
  
Rue: I don't care (turns around) what I don't? (pause) Ne! wait from me Mint (funs too)  
  
(fade in at an altar)  
  
Mint: Flick look it's the blood bath altar hey where's Rue?  
  
Flick: Oh yah he stayed behind guess its just you and me all alone Mint-tea- poo!  
  
Mint: don't just add thingys to my name  
  
(Rue arrives)  
  
Rue: god it was hell getting here because of all those holes  
  
Mint: what holes?  
  
Flick: (hides a shovel behind his back)  
  
Rue: (glare) you ditch digging army 'illegitimate son'  
  
Flick: shut up you 'fruit cup' dress wearer I may did holes but Im not 'gluteus maximus hole' like you!  
  
Mint: guys stop it! No need to swear!  
  
Rue & Flick: swear you think we can swear?  
  
Rue: ya we sound like total 'pussycats' using these words  
  
Mint: (stomps) I don't give a 'crud' so you can all shut the 'frock' up. It's illegal to swear in east heaven kingdom so go to 'heck' (Mint walks along for a bit then trips and both guys run to save her)  
  
Flick: I was here first! (grabs Mint by the hips)  
  
Rue: NO! I was (punches him in the head)  
  
Mint: hay its illegal to have rough and persistent violence  
  
Flick: fight club had mad violence it was pg-13  
  
Rue: it was not it was R you 'cephaloper percussionist'!  
  
Flick: whatever you 'inebriate guttersnipe'  
  
Mint: hay look at what I tripped on it's a blue solid substance  
  
Rue: It's a rock mint  
  
Flick: aoi Iwa desu  
  
Rue: ok fine a BLUE rock  
  
Mint: Rue don't you recognize this blue?  
  
Rue: no why would I?  
  
Mint: IT'S A shard (stomps)  
  
Rue: a shard of what?  
  
Mint: remember how the dew prism was destroyed?  
  
Rue: ya?  
  
Mint: well it was the strongest power in the universe! Don't you think it left remnants? I'd know this color anywhere (picks up the dew prism shard) wee power I've got a new magic! It's.. it's Pink magic! I wonder what it does (uses a little)  
  
Flick: don't know (shrugs) maybe it makes you happy I feel a little happier  
  
Rue: ya me too but that's it I'm so happy I want to kiss you mint  
  
Mint: damn nothing changed I'll learn how to use it from prima or Klaus maybe he can help.  
  
Rue: mint I don't want to walk to Carona.  
  
Flick: yah I didn't like the game halo either.  
  
Rue: Carona not Corona  
  
Mint: come on foreigners should get a break  
  
Flick: Mint-tea saved me (hugs her)  
  
Rue: god 'darn' you Jerk (takes a good swing at Flick with his arc edge but Flick jumps out of the way swiftly anticipating the attack and Rue almost hits Mint)  
  
Flick: what the 'heck' was that Rue? (Flick pushes him to the ground) you could have hurt someone! You nearly hurt Mint!  
  
Rue: he's right damn I feel like I lost some how humph.. I'd never hurt Mint.  
  
Flick: whatever lets go to Carona! (Fades out)  
  
Narrator: And so Rue, Flick, and Mint walked to Carona where they'd talk with Prima and Klaus about prism shards.  
  
Mint: ugh. (collapses on the street)  
  
Flick & Rue: (look up her dress) mm.. You pervert! If you don't tell I don't tell! (pause) fine.  
  
Rue: Mint are you ok? (grabs her right arm)  
  
Flick: Mint are you alright? (grabs her left arm)  
  
(they both lift her up)  
  
Rue: heh she's just tired (kisses her cheek) least she's quiet when she's sleeping.  
  
Flick: yah she's cuter this way too (also kisses her cheek) want to gang rape her?  
  
Rue: ok! this is probably a bad idea  
  
Flick: dude I was just kidding  
  
Rue: me too...  
  
Rod: Hey Rue and random crimson haired guy (gapes at mint) Oh my god that's mint?  
  
Rue: yah she's asleep not dead don't worry  
  
Flick: we didn't do anything sick either  
  
Rue: don't chime in random things like that! (Flick smiles evilly and pokes mint's chest)  
  
Mint: huh? Oh guys (twists free)  
  
Rod: Mint would you like to go out some time?  
  
Mint: huh? Why are you asking me to fight you cause I kicked your 'arse' so many times! (stomps) [mints awake back to east heaven rules]  
  
Rod: Its not that I just have this incredible urge to ask you out!  
  
(Rue & Flick glare)  
  
Flick & Rue: she's mine! (punches thrown between them) Mine! (Rue and Flick wrestle to the floor) Fine you can half! (they lick their wounds) I want the lower half! You would! (more punches thrown)  
  
Mint: what they are getting worse? We could so have a mid summer night's dream here if Claire ever found out!  
  
Rue: your right... (Rue stands up) sorry Flick you can have her  
  
Flick: mer-ha-ha (hugs Mint) Mint-tea poo lets do have some fun in that alley  
  
Rod: (punches flick in the face and he falls to the ground) so mint how about it?  
  
Mint: no way it would be a cold day in 'heck' he-he-what the 'HECK'!? (jumps up and to her dismay every male in carona's there even klaus)  
  
The male population: Mint would you please go out with me?  
  
Mint: (stomps on the ground) 'HECKS' no!  
  
The male population: (cri cri cri)  
  
Mint: don't cri cri cri Jack Jack Jack now be on your way!  
  
The Male population: wai wai wai (all smile at once) [estranged inside joke]  
  
Mint: that's it!! that's it!! this is too weird! (stomps)  
  
(Mint goes to Mira and Klaus's house leaving all the guys behind)  
  
Mint: oh my god (falls down and lays on her back)  
  
Prima: hi! Mint! I just wanted to see you it's kinda funny it's like fate meant us to be together! (does his stupid prima spaz jumpy twirl)  
  
Mint: uh god another one... Prima what do you think a prism shard would do?  
  
Prima: well Dad says the prism was a collection of things one shard would be uh.. any power but ultimate control over that power. The shard you'd have to master it before use.  
  
Mint: That must be it the shard makes every one love me that would make it a love relic  
  
Prima: NOW MINT since I explained something to you and you didn't zone you get a present!  
  
Mint: Present you don't have anything I want.  
  
Prima: sure I do  
  
Mint: where is it then?  
  
Prima: in my pants!  
  
Mint: Ah! Prima you're a kid that's sick! (runs downstairs and barricades the door shut) oh 'crud' lets see.. 'darn' I don't know how to work it!  
  
(Flick pops up)  
  
Flick: hey Mint-tea  
  
Mint: how do you stop a force from continuing?  
  
Flick: silly girl (pushes her down to the floor and lays on top of her) you just hold it down and tell it what to do.  
  
Mint: LET your love for me compel you stop! Stop because you love me!  
  
Flick: yo-yose.. (gets up blushing) sorry I just... god what was I doing?  
  
Mint: Stupid shard! (holds it up)  
  
Rue: more like clump (randomly appeared)  
  
Mint: Stop working you stupid 'bish'!  
  
Shard: mer..  
  
(mint passes out)  
  
Rue & Flick: this is all your fault you know! (paues) my fault?  
  
(fades into the cabin)  
  
Claire: Rue where are you.? Has my fondness driven you away? [Elizabethan English meets new English pun.] (lays down in a dark corner and mopes) Its all that stupid mints fault he was always talking about you. Is it my fault I got jealous? So what if I hurt Rue, RUES MINE... Rues.. mine.  
  
Guard: Claire we've been kicked out of the fic.  
  
Claire: Oh, right beating main character. Hey what did you do?  
  
Guard: Don't know guess they just didn't like my name. (The guard pulls out some lotion) would you like a foot massage?  
  
Narrator: and so the Guard and Claire had long foot massages in the day and soup making in the evening and at night they 'played sumo'.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
yup yup the end of chapter 2 I write these things like in an hour its mad fun! Some people take days to do this stuff! 


	3. Dream one

Yay number three! But it's still not exactly right. I must write some thing more childish more um.. more Milo and Otis! Which is a my favorite movie as a kid so it must have been everyone else's too! When I say Milo an' Otis I mean the funny dream like in that owls nest you know... or you don't that's ok! (actions) thoughts [writers note] Narrator: So Mint like a wacko goes in search of more shard things. She dragged Rue and Flick along and they walked for three strait days. During this time there has been pig hard ships and corn lots of corns. NOT the kind of corn you grow in the field though! The bad ones you grow on your feet ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mint: Oh god! Mark my word the world is mine  
  
Rue: (yawn and pant) mint... Three days. Three days of walking why did I even become her stupid body guard I mean the guest room is so drab she has what's his face anyways!  
  
Flick: you mean me! (pops up from under a log)  
  
Rue: how come you can read my mind?  
  
Flick: what I didn't???  
  
Mint: la la la world domination (these past 2 days mint has entirely ignored the boys. She may just be feeling guilty for eating all the food and blaming it on an escaped pig)  
  
Rue: yes you did!  
  
Flick: no I didn't your senile. read your mind indeed!  
  
Rue: whatever (stupid)  
  
Flick: don't call me stupid!  
  
Rue: you just did it again  
  
Flick: hmm.. so I did.  
  
(randomly they all fall down the dream hole of um.. DOOM)  
  
Narrator: behold the dream hole of doom! Yes.. Yes feel the doom. Whoever falls into the hole has really weird ass dreams. [No, this is not a reference to drugs its Milo and Otis]  
  
(Mint's dream)  
  
(mint gets up and stares at a really happy, maybe too happy Christian looking lady)  
  
Way too happy to possibly be human lady: This is Mint these are her two good looking guards. No no adultery in my heart is committed with such thoughts! No... no.. oh well anyways and her hideous sister!  
  
Maya: hay! Why do I look so ugly? (Maya is missing teeth and has a major pimple problem)  
  
Mint: you always look like that pizza face. Oh my god your teeth look like corn. [the kind grown in a field]  
  
Maya: Im hideous (cries uncontrollably but no one cares)  
  
Less so happy but still REALLY happy Christian host lady: ok! Now its time for Mint and Rue to trade SPACES! The new TLC show that everyone watches when nothing else is on!  
  
Tye: yah Im hot  
  
Asian guy: Im a designer for Rue's room (squeezes Tye's butt) my sexual preference is questionable.  
  
Crazy girl: Hay I know I'll bring soup into my room and use that for designing!  
  
Mint: What the hell is this? (stomps the ground in anger) that crazy designer wants to spill soup on the floor  
  
Rue: Its trading spaces.. It's just my guest room looked so drab and all your cheap father would give me was the 2,000 dollars that he found in the couch  
  
Mint: he's so cheap.  
  
Flick: God Damn! 2,000 dollars I wipe my butt with more then that.  
  
Sort of happy Host lady: hay could you please not use the lord's name in vain!  
  
Flick: Whatever stupid Christians  
  
Moderately well mooded Christian host lady: ho! ho! ho! that's fine go to your rooms now..  
  
(Rue's drab guest room Flick is working on pulling up the rug)  
  
Asian guy: Im hoping for hard wood blah blah blah if there is hard wood I'll keep it blah.  
  
Mint: WORK FASTER FLICK! Move it move it move it Flick: um Mint shouldn't you be helping me?  
  
Mint: no why on earth would I do that Im a princess  
  
(Mints room. It was the best of room it was the worst of room... wait what no it was just the best of room)  
  
Crazy Lady: um.. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should make it a rodeo room and fill it with hay.  
  
Maya: great idea  
  
Crazy Lady: I might be able to still find some horse poop in my fathers country stable!  
  
Rue: NO! don't do that! Come on think of another idea that doesn't involve dirty things  
  
Maya: you know I think I have an idea (whispers in the crazy lady's ear)  
  
Crazy Lady: great IDEA! Great Idea! Rue you just can't say no to this one it's so creative.  
  
(Rue's drab room Mint paints a little box with a heart on it)  
  
Mint: I think I'll leave him little notes in this box.  
  
Flick: like what love notes? Don't I get a box?  
  
Mint: Yes and No, Flick you don't even have a room to keep the box in!  
  
Flick: oh yah.. (sniff)  
  
Asian guy: Flick don't cry you don't look as cute when you cry  
  
Mint: ok well back to spicing the room up  
  
Asian guy: yah I want to make it look modern for god sakes it looks like ancient china in here!  
  
Mint: China? Where's that?  
  
Flick: Ah one day Mint I will bring you to my world! And you will see lovely lovely Edo! Where I live!  
  
Mint: Flick stop your mindless prattle! GET TO WORK! LOLLY GAGGER! (Motivational stomp, pause, stomp, stomp, stomp)  
  
(Asian guy gets furniture from Tye. Tye wears a tank top and looks hot. Maya and the crazy lady are hanging pumpkins on the ceiling while Rue's tearing them down)  
  
Rue: She hates pumpkins stop this now she'll die when she sees this  
  
Maya: (ties Rue up) pipe down whitey!  
  
Depressed Christian lady: well the first day is over Mm me an Asian guy had a lot of fun making an out.  
  
Mint: making out she means  
  
Very depressed Christian lady: Oh right I think he's bi  
  
Mint: nm astute observation  
  
Flick: I've been working so hard mint-tea-poo how bout some loving? (hangs all over her)  
  
Mint: how bout no. Im so tired too I did more work then I ever have done in my life.  
  
Flick: she painted a box (collapses on Mint instantly falling asleep)  
  
Mint: whatever..  
  
Extremely depressed Christian lady host: ah.. lets go see what the other group's up to  
  
Rue: mmurff (Rue is tied up and gagged while Maya and the crazy lady paint Mint's room orange)  
  
Maya: it's no different from what Claire did to you.  
  
Crazy lady: Claire Claire! Mer-ha-ha-harg- haaahh that's right I am Claire (pulls off her mask)  
  
Maya: wow that was unexpected  
  
Extremely and Utterly Depressed Christian lady host: If there were a god would he really let Claire back in this fan fic? I think Im atheist  
  
Maya: I saw it coming you were just too happy and easily corrupted..  
  
Claire: NO you're wrong there is a god worship me! (gets really big and destroys the castle)  
  
Mint: Ew I knew you'd screw up my room Rue (kicks him) Rue: mmph (cries)  
  
Maya: ok RueI think its time we call captain pan net (unties Rue)  
  
Rue: thanks guys hu ha hut  
  
Mint: Flick and Tye get in here! (they go to mint's room)  
  
Flick: its Claire (oh yah while they were talking Claire ate the Atheist host)  
  
Rue: How do you know its Claire if you've never met her?  
  
Flick: Not I mean it's an éclair on the ground yummy (eats it)  
  
Mint: HEART (mint holds up her ring)  
  
Rue: WIND (Rue holds up his ring)  
  
Flick: WATER (Flick puts his hand in his pocket)  
  
Tye: FIRE (Tye holds up his ring while the Asian guy puts his hand in Tye's pocket)  
  
Maya: HEART (Maya holds up her ring)  
  
Mint: Im heart  
  
Maya: I mean EARTH (Maya holds up her other ring)  
  
Mint, Rue, Flick, Tye, and Maya: When our powers combine we make captain pan net  
  
Rue: hold up why is Tye one of the ring-(interrupted by mint)  
  
Mint: Shut the songs playing Captain Pan net he's our hero his going to bring bad room designs and soup down to zero!  
  
Captain Pan net: Hay Pan netteers! Im going to save the day Im blue! (Captain Pan net is blue)  
  
Mint, Rue, Flick, Tye, and Maya: Gee golly wiz captain pan net you're one cool swinging cat daddy-o! Yowzas like 80's grooving with my love toy bunny disco hop!  
  
Captain Pan net: Yah staying alive (does disco dancing)  
  
Mint, Rue, Flick, Tye, and Maya: Watch out!  
  
Captain Pan net: Ah! (gets eaten by Claire)  
  
(Mint wakes up in the hole alone)  
  
Mint: what a weird dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Yes next time I'll do Rue and Flick's dream 


	4. END

Wait I take that back I will write  
  
HERE THE LAST CHAPATER LOST IN TIME   
  
BUT NOW YOU FLAMZORS SHALL SEE IT   
  
Mint: Im changing my name to mink  
  
Ryu: OMFG your a dumbass  
  
Mink: yes I am  
  
Ryu: *stabs her to death with a spork*  
  
Mink: *at death* OMG your names Rue  
  
Rue: oh yeah mink~  
  
Flick: *dies*  
  
Rue + Mink: *live*  
  
(I'm sorry see where I wrote live up there I was searching for a word that meant no longer living sorta not alive shi-ish um shikaku no not that Oh well fuzz it.)  
  
Claire: OMG I like Pr0n!  
  
Trogdor: *crushes Claire*  
  
Claire: KURASHI  
  
Blood Drenched lillys lay scattered among their corpses as they were lowered down into the depths of all our hearts. To live for ever within our confines that be and never to fall again from the petistall we had placed them on. As hero as villian all had fallen all but one who stood in the mist of them. Mummering words of hope to the fallen.. mummering rather insanely too... these words   
  
"i don't mean to be mean...OH WAIT! TES I DO! this fic of yours in sick! if i knew you i would call you sick! but... really... i don't read sick fics like yours. call me whatever you want but i think you made a joke out of Threads of Fate. SICK!  
  
.  
  
O (voice box)- Bo!"  
  
[I hope you enjoyed this short yet urtly stupid meanless ending] 


End file.
